


Sinners

by mayle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayle/pseuds/mayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't seem to be able to get a handle on his panic or on Lucifer. This please Lucifer immensely. (set in Season 7 Episode 15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners

“Come on, Sammy,” Lucifer cooed, “You can’t keep running from me. Oh and try right there on the desk.”  
“Don’t call me that!” Sam screamed, as he frantically searched through the room.  
He mentally cursed himself for acknowledging the angel, but he didn’t have to berate himself for long. He suddenly saw what he was looking for on the other side of the desk and dove for it. His fingertips just didn’t quite reach the paper.  
“Little further, bunk buddy,” Lucifer said his voice filled with laughter.  
Sam growled in response and leaned just a little further to snatch the paper up. Suddenly a very solid, very hot body slammed into him, pressing him towards the desk. He yelped and pressed back against the body, which shook with mirth at his futile struggling. The hands attached to the body crashed down against the desk on either side of him.  
He pressed back against the body, trying to throw it off. Though he was larger than the other body he was unable to overpower it. Laughter rang out through the darkened room as Sam was forced down against the desk by the strong chest of the body that attacked him. His hands flailed out to claw at the face of the body, but they were forced against the desk. He winced as books dug into his arms.  
“Oh, Sammy, you silly man,” Lucifer laughed, “Futile! All of it! You think you can run and hide? You just don’t seem to get it, do you? You are stuck, stuck, stuck with me!”  
With a surge of strength, mostly brought on by anger and panic, Sam’s leg kicked back against Lucifer’s shin, causing the angel to stumble, though only slightly. Sam twisted, using Lucifer’s surprise to swing his fist around, catching him in the face. Lucifer merely laughed and surged forward, slamming Sam back into the desk, but on his back this time. Sam struggled against him, panic suddenly squeezing his insides like a boa constrictor. He could feel the panic starting to seize his limbs and freeze them as Lucifer pressed hard against him.  
Sam leaned back away from as Lucifer’s face invaded the space of his. The hands that pressed his wrists against the desk were hot, so hot they seemed to burn into his skin, melting into his wrists. As Lucifer grinned maliciously down at him Sam’s limbs froze completely. Petrified with panic and fear he stared back up at Lucifer with wide eyes.  
The feeling was familiar. Too familiar. So sickening familiar that it made Sam want to cry, vomit, die, or all three. He’d spent too long in the pit with this feeling. Helpless. Alone. Afraid. Panicked. Lucifer leered above him, his lips curled into a disgustingly satisfied smirk that made Sam wish he could move so he could squirm under the intense gaze.  
“Oh, Sammy,” Lucifer crowed, “You already submit? You’re getting soft.”  
“D-d-don-don-don’t c-c-ca-a-all m-m-me th-th-tha-att,” Sam stammered through his frozen terror.  
“Don’t call me that,” Lucifer mocked, anger biting in his words, “Why? Because you only let Dean call you that? Dean, Dean, Dean! It’s all about that fucking pretty boy with you! Why don’t I rip his face off? Then he won’t be so pretty, will he?”  
Sam’s heart stuttered in fear. He can’t hurt him, he can’t hurt him, he can’t hurt him. He chanted in his mind, trying so hard to calm his wild imagination producing vivid images of the skin of Dean’s face being forcefully removed from his older brother’s skull. He imagined the hunter’s pink lips ripped away, revealing blood and teeth and bone. Sam’s arms surged upward as he snarled. Lucifer’s face split into a feral grin.  
“That’s my boy,” he laughed, “Got some fight still in you. I like that Sammy; I like that fire in you.”  
He chuckled as Sam seemed to gain the upper hand and quickly cut the illusion by smashing Sam’s wrists back into the desk.  
“You wanna know what that is?” Lucifer questioned, his breath heavy on Sam’s face, “That’s hell’s fire burning within you. And oh, sweet baby boy is it hot!”  
Sam shuddered against the angel as his situation suddenly became a very different thing. He was once again frozen with fear as the realization hit him. Lucifer grinned down at him and pressed his hips tight against Sam’s. Sam squeezed his eyes shut not real, not real, not real he silently sang. He felt Lucifer shift and hot breath was suddenly ghosting across the shell of his ear.  
“Oh it’s real, bunk buddy,” Lucifer whispered.  
His forked tongue flicked out against Sam’s ear, swiping a hot, wet stripe across the outer edge.  
“D-d-don-don’t!” Sam sputtered.  
And Lucifer laughed.


End file.
